darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Saradomin
, The Blue Giant |image = |gender = Male |quest = The Death of Chivalry, Missing, Presumed Death |alignment = Order and wisdom |race = Human |symbol = |colours = Blue, yellow, white, silver |examine = The god of order and wisdom, above all else. God of order and wisdom. The god of order, locked in battle with his rival, Zamorak. The god of order. |adjective = Saradominist |tier = 4 (Before Battle of Lumbridge) 3 (After Battle of Lumbridge) }} |text1 = Sixth Age |item2= , The Blue Giant |image = |gender = Male |quest = Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The World Wakes |alignment = Order and wisdom |race = Human |symbol = |colours = Blue, yellow, white, silver |examine = The god of order and wisdom, above all else. |adjective = Saradominist |tier = 4 }} |text2 = Third-Fifth Age}} Saradomin (pronounced /ˌsærəˈdoʊ̯mɪn/ ) is the god of order and wisdom, and is believed to be the most worshipped god on Gielinor. Additionally, he appears to be strongly associated with light as well, with various attributes, such as the Book of Light, referring to him as such.The examine text of the Saradomin symbol is "The holy symbol of the god of light." In the Third Age, he founded the Temple Knights, a highly secretive, military and espionage organisation from Falador. He is even said to give direct orders in person to their current head of operations and second-in-command (after Saradomin himself) - Sir Vey Lance. Presently, Saradomin has a vast number of followers, most of whom believe him to be the god of good, and there are far more churches dedicated to him than to other gods. Most of his modern followers reside in Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin and Entrana, but there are several groups outside these areas. Unlike those of Zamorak or Guthix, his followers consist almost entirely of humans, though that was not always the case. Saradomin's symbol is a four-pointed star (that is usually coloured gold or silver), which he likely took from his crown. Saradomin was the first god to return to Gielinor in the Sixth Age, after Guthix's death. Saradomin possesses one of the twelve Elder God artefacts, the Crown Archival. This item is used to locate all the other artefacts. However, possessing any of the other artefacts will likewise reveal the crown's location. It is known to have been in his possession for well over 10,000 years. The Saradominist religion makes heavy use of symbolism and glorification, and thus Saradomin may at times have been portrayed in a different light throughout the history of Gielinor than what may be the case, and although Saradomin is largely benelovent and wants to do things he regards as good, this does not mean that he is the personification of good itself, nor that his methods reflect his goals, as Saradomin is indeed relentless in his pursuit for order and peace. Saradomin has himself expressed a hope that the ends justify the means . Saradomin is also quick to anger, and has according to himself done things in his past that he regards as shameful and now regrets , such as razing the city Askroth to the ground and waging war on the Naragi when they angered him by refusing to accept his rule . History of Saradomin Early history Virtually nothing is known of Saradomin prior to his ascension to godhood, although it is known he was originally a human , and thus likely was born on Teragard, the realm where humans originated and inhabited long before Guthix brought them to Gielinor. It is likewise unknown how he gained his godhood, although like most gods, he likely gained it through the use of an Elder Artefact, or by slaying another god. After ascending to godhood, Saradomin gained his distinctive blue skin . Jagex had stated he is one of the earliest gods to ascend, and is the current oldest living god. . Afterward, Saradomin started introducing humans to new realms, making them a rather common species to encounter in the Multiverse. Saradomin does not have many known human followers that are known not to be native to Gielinor, though there is one known faction, that is known to come from Britain. It is unknown if Britain is part of the original human realm, or is part of one of the multiple realms humans live in. Saradomin also highly favours the Icyene, a race of winged humanoids who are among his most faithful and devoted servants. They are also among his most powerful weapons of war. It is unknown when Saradomin first encountered the Icyene. However he has considerable influence on their homeworld, and it is often considered his bastion of power, and home outside of Gielinor. Naragi God Wars Sometime after Saradomin's ascent to godhood, he arrived to the Naragi realm via a portal in their city of Askroth. He was the first god to arrive on the realm, and was welcomed by Naragi diviners. Saradomin, thinking that his possession of the Crown Archival granted him the right to rule them, demanded that they worship him , however, the Naragi refused. In a fit of rage, Saradomin grew to the size of a mountain and razed the city, being described as a "blue giant" by the terrified refugees . After this, he built a gigantic white fortress on Askroth's ruins and assembled an army and began to march it across the countryside. Guthix, who was a mortal at that time, took care of some of the refugees, and he and the rest of his race became terrified of Saradomin. Some of the Naragi created armies of their own in an attempt to fight off Saradomin, but they were unsuccessful. Other gods soon followed Saradomin to the realm. Saradomin, now regretting his actions, stayed and fought the newly arrived gods in an attempt to protect the Naragi. The first of these gods, a gigantic boar-like creature known as Tuska attacked Saradomin's fortress and the two gods dueled one another . The victor of this battle is unknown, but eventually, Saradomin left the realm altogether while Tuska and other gods such as Skargaroth remained. The Naragi God Wars would eventually leave the realm shattered and completely uninhabitable. The Naragi race would be driven to near extinction, with its sole survivor, Guthix, who had achieved godhood, leaving the realm and wandering the multiverse for centuries. Many thousands of years later, Guthix and Saradomin would cross paths again, under quite different circumstances. Arrival on Gielinor Saradomin arrived on Gielinor in the Second Age, arriving via a portal on the island of Entrana, a site the Law Altar was later built on, and like many other gods at the time, began to conquer land. Saradomin likely came to Gielinor in search of the many Elder god artefacts that resided on the planet. However he would come develop to a personal connection with the pristine plane, as can be seen by the quote above, and started to desire it for himself. Saradomin's biggest known settlement at that time was the country of Hallowvale. Its capita was a mighty city inhabited by Icyene and humans, which still exists today under the name of Meiyerditch. At some point, Saradomin was involved in a war with Zaros, a god who ruled the largest empire in the entire Second Age. Near the end of the age, Zaros' Mahjarrat general Zamorak, started to make plans to overthrow his master. Many of his fellow Mahjarrat sided with him, and Saradomin sent spies to Zamorak's base of operations in order to keep an eye on him. fights Saradomin during the God Wars.]] When the Staff of Armadyl, an extremely powerful artefact owned by the god Armadyl, was taken by a Saradomin follower named Valdez, he wanted to take the artefact to Saradomin. However, through a series of unfortunate and accidental actions which some Saradominists played a role in, the staff fell into Zamorak's hands instead. With the power of the staff, Zamorak challenged Zaros in combat, which led to Zaros' banishment. Zamorak, who absorbed some of Zaros' power, was banished by Saradomin and the other gods for "killing a god". Gielinorian God Wars After Zaros' banishment, many of his followers sided with Zamorak, and Saradomin quickly took the opportunity to confiscate the Stone of Jas from the banished Zamorak, placing it in a cave beneath Forinthry. Soon, however, Zamorak returned, and in an attempt to reclaim the Stone, he declared war on those that had banished him. Saradomin was one of the most active gods of the god wars, fighting against the armies of Zamorak, who turned into his worst enemy. Many Icyene left their home plane in order to fight for their god. Many humans aligned to Saradomin as well a faction of dwarves, who did not hide underground. In addition, Saradomin bought a goblin tribe from Bandos: the Saragorgak. Entrana remained in Saradomin's hands during the wars. Saradomin claimed most victories in the areas of modern-day Asgarnia and Misthalin. to revive Commander Zilyana.]] The other gods, including Saradomin, wanted to conquer the lands Zaros once ruled. Many battles were held mainly in Forinthry; because of its many resources many gods wanted control over it. The remaining Zarosian settlements were destroyed or captured by Saradominists and Zamorakian forces, and they occasionally teamed up to get rid of Zarosians, such as during their imprisonment of Azzanadra, champion of Zaros, in Jaldraocht Pyramid. In the end, Senntisten and Ghorrock were the only settlements to survive the many attacks of Saradomin and Zamorak, making them the last Zarosian settlements of that time. Senntisten eventually fell after a joint effort between the Zamorakians and Saradominists to destroy it after Azzandra's imprisonment, despite attempts of Wahisietel to make the Saradominists and Zamorakians fight each other and save the city. He failed and the once-capital of the Zarosian empire was evacuated and destroyed. However, as much as Saradomin fought against Zamorak, he couldn't prevent him from claiming Hallowvale, then ruled by Queen Efaritay and her husband Ascertes, which eventually fell to the vampyre lord Drakan, backed by an army granted by Zamorak in exchange for helping him overthrow Zaros. Many Icyene, which were Saradomin's strongest tools of war, were wiped out during the battles. In a effort to destroy Zamorak, Saradomin called Armadyl and Bandos together to create the godsword, a very powerful artefact which was believed to be able to kill a god. Saradomin gathered a last battalion to fight Zamorak's forces, and the aviantese of Armadyl were charged with the task of delivering the godsword to this army. But they were ambushed by Zamorak's forces while Saradomin's army was attacked as well. The aviantese retreated into a Saradominist temple which is today the god wars dungeon, and Saradomin and Bandos sent their forces into the dungeon to aid the aviantese. It was during this time that one of the strongest champions of Zaros, Nex, was aroused from her enchanted sleep after Sliske manipulated some people to perform an awakening ritual. Laying waste to vast numbers of followers from all sides, Nex, while weakened from her slumber, was nearly unstoppable along with her army. Soon, all the gods united forces in a temporary alliance and trapped Nex behind a frozen door inside a prison. At the climax of the God Wars, Zamorak seized the Stone of Jas. He used it to enhance his powers and destroyed the entire region of Forinthry, which is today called the Wilderness. After that, Guthix awoke from his slumber due to the booming and massive destruction above and immediately put an end to the God wars. He took a gigantic sword, smashed it in the middle of Forinthry as a demonstration of his immense power and created his Edicts, which banished all the major gods of Gielinor. They could still slightly affect Gielinor while not being on it however. After being banished, Saradomin retreated to the Icyenic Realm, where he focused on building his relationship with them, all the while looking for other ways back onto Gielinor. The Death of Guthix Following the events of The World Wakes, Saradomin is once again able to walk on Gielinor. He teleported to Gielinor immediately after Guthix' death, being the first major god to arrive since the Edicts of Guthix were broken, and took Commander Zilyana with him to make preparations for when the other gods will be entering Gielinor. At that point, he significantly changed his appearance with new robes and new hair. Seeing that Elder Artefacts shape themselves to better suit their user, the Crown Archival also morphed into its current form. Battle of Lumbridge |220px]] A few months after Guthix's death, a mysterious portal materialised in the forested area west of Lumbridge, drawing people from all across the world in their curiosity. Following several stages of development, the mystery of the portal was finally solved when, after millennia just outside of the world, Zamorak emerged - the second god to return to Gielinor - intent on harvesting the remnants of Guthix's power that had accumulated in the area. Saradomin, however, was able to sense his old foe's arrival, and quickly teleported to the site of all the commotion. Growing to enormous size, Saradomin vowed to stop his nemesis and harvest the remnants of Guthix's power for himself, prompting the two deities to clash for the first time in centuries. The resulting battle obliterated the rest of the forest and caused some moderate damage to Lumbridge Castle, creating a massive crater in their place. But despite this devastation, it quickly became apparent to the two gods that they could not overcome one another. Determining that one would have to supplement their powers with the divine tears found in the newly-made crater for a victor to be found, Saradomin and Zamorak erected structures on their respective sides of the battlefield and summoned in human followers to battle each other for control of the tears, led by a general chosen by the gods themselves. As Zamorak teleported Moia, the Mahjarrat half-breed daughter of Lucien, Saradomin summoned an Icyenic commander known as Padomenes to aid his efforts. He also brought in many White Knights, having made a deal with their leader Sir Amik Varze to receive troops from him. Zamorak, on the other hand, called forth a battalion of Kinshra soldiers. With the first charge of their forces, the Battle of Lumbridge began. Saradomin became locked in a struggle with Zamorak whilst his followers sought to strengthen him with the divine tears, so that he could defeat his rival. In the end, Saradomin's followers prevailed in collecting more tears than the Zamorakians, thus allowing Saradomin to overpower and wound Zamorak. However, before a final victory could be had over the god of chaos, Moia teleported away with Zamorak. With no further use of the battlefield, Saradomin, now harnessing the power of Guthixian energy, teleports away presumably in pursuit of Zamorak. Both their followers peacefully dispersed soon after. Obtaining the Wand of Resurrection During Death of Chivalry, Saradomin himself appears at the Edgeville Monastery in front of the Adventurer and Sir Owen in order to send them on a mission to retrieve an artefact from the Black Knights' Fortress. Saradomin explains that his form in front of them is just a physical manifestation, and his true form is facing off against Zamorak outside Lumbridge. Saradomin also goes on to explain that the events in the Naragi Homeworld is his greatest shame. He was young and had just been blessed with great power, as he describes it, and in his arrogance, didn't believe that people would refuse to follow him. When the Naragi diviners angered him, he destroyed their city but regretted doing so afterwards, and tried to make amends by defending the Naragi from Tuska and Skargaroth, but was defeated. He says that he feels sorrow and regret over what happened there, and that not doing so would be unwise, for there is wisdom to be had in knowing when one has done wrong. After retrieving the Wand of Resurrection and slaying Dawn, Saradomin himself appears at the scene, and asks the Adventurer to give him the Wand. If the Adventurer refuses, or chooses to destroy the Wand, Saradomin gets frustrated and takes the Wand by force. Saradomin resurrects Sir Owen using the wand, but Sir Owen's body is partially corrupted as Saradomin was deemed as unworthy for wielding the Wand. Saradomin also keeps the Wand, promising Sir Owen that he will give him the Wand if he is not filled with corruption the next time they meet. If the Adventurer chooses to give the Wand willingly, Sir Owen is resurrected but his body is filled with corruption. However, Saradomin decides to give the Wand to Sir Owen. Sliske's Grand Ascendancy Saradomin was one of the gods who were invited to "Sliske's Grand Ascendancy" at the Empyrean Citadel, where Sliske claimed he would ascend to godhood. This was merely a ruse, however, and his true purpose of bringing the gods together was to announce that he would be holding a contest for the Stone of Jas, which he claimed to have obtained. He claimed he would give the Stone of Jas to the entity to kill the most gods. Saradomin was horrified at this, and warned Sliske that the Stone is not a toy, and would cause another God War. He, along with Zamorak, Bandos, and Armadyl teleported when Sliske released the Dragonkin Strisath, whom he had captured. Powers and abilities Saradomin has been shown to have extreme power and abilities. He can teleport himself, objects, and other beings anywhere on a whim except when another being that also has extreme power that either doesn't allow it, or can't be forced on. He can also grow himself and objects to gigantic sizes and bestow power into weapons and other beings. He is also in possession of the Crown Archival, which makes it possible for Saradomin to locate other Elder Artefacts while exposing him to other gods who are in possession of other Elder Artefacts. However, the Crown can only pinpoint which planet these Artefacts are on, and not their specific locations, much to Saradomin's frustration. Despite maintaining a powerful beam while locked in battle with Zamorak, he could still produce area of effect spells that would empower his followers or weaken his enemies. Furthermore, as evidenced by his interactions in The Death of Chivalry, Saradomin is capable of creating manifestations of himself elsewhere in the world, that can interact with the world and its inhabitants , as well as teleport and cast spells, even while the true Saradomin is focused on other tasks (such as battling Zamorak); a privilege of being a high-tier god. Saradomin also gained a great deal of power after he won the Battle of Lumbridge, fuelled by Guthix's divine energy. , a weapon Saradomin followers fought to regain, donning the Saradomin hilt created by Saradomin priests.]] Followers }} Saradomin has a vast following, both on Gielinor and across the Multiverse. Because of all the people and races allied with him, many Saradominists have varying opinions on numerous issues. These opinions may not be shared with Saradomin himself. Some Saradominists believe that there are only three gods, denying the existence of other gods/demi-gods. Others go as far to claim that he is the only true god in existence. Groups and races *Humans - Most citizens of RuneScape, primarily in Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin, follow Saradomin. *Monks - Men who have devoted their life to the follow of Saradomin. *Myreque - An organisation plotting against Lord Drakan in Morytania. *H.A.M. - A group of human refugees seeking the destruction of various non-human races. *White Knights - An organisation of religious knights, centred in and devoted to the protection of Asgarnia. Headquartered in Falador. *Temple Knights - An ancient organisation with ties to the White Knights who perform acts of espionage, surveillance and infiltration. *Icyene - A race of winged humanoids with notable power against Vampyres. *Holy Order of Paladins - A division of the Royal Army of Ardougne. *Imcando dwarves - A tribe of dwarves driven to near extinction by the Runecrafting Crusades. *Saragorgak - A goblin tribe sold to Saradomin by Bandos. *Centaurs - Half-horse, half-human creatures. *Unicorns - Horned equine creatures * Blue Order - An order of wizards who support Saradomin and were one of the founding orders of the First Wizards' Tower. * Golems - Golems were used during the Third Age by various factions and are still used by Saradominists today as evidenced by the Saradominist colossus and the Prototype colossus. Notable followers *Commander Zilyana - leader of Saradomin's army in the God Wars Dungeon, who is one of the few known Icyene currently in game. *Padomenes - One of Saradomin's Generals and the leader of Saradomin's army in The Battle of Lumbridge. *Wise Old Man - A famous Saradominist hero and mage. *Sigmund - former advisor to the Duke of Lumbridge. He became the leader of his own split faction of the H.A.M cult. *Drezel - the priest in Paterdomus, the ancient temple dedicated to Saradomin that protects Misthalin from Morytania's evil taint. * Barrows Brothers - formerly a band of six legendary warriors in the Third Age who assisted the god in his campaign to conquer southern Forinthry during the God Wars and soon after ventured into Morytania, leading the Morytania Campaign. *Brother Jered - leader of the Monastery located west of Edgeville. *Sir Amik Varze - leader of the White Knights of Falador and current ruler of Asgarnia. *King Tyras - ruler of West Ardougne, brother of King Lathas *Sir Tiffy Cashien - head of the recruitment of the Temple Knights. *Akrisae - a Saradomin priest who acts as a representative of the Temple Knights during While Guthix Sleeps. *High Priest - leader of the monastery on Entrana. *Veliaf Hurtz - lieutenant of the Myreque in Mort Myre. *Safalaan Hallow - lieutenant of the Myreque in Meiyerditch and a half-icyene. *Abbess Benita - head of the Abbey in Al Kharid. *King Roald III - the current king of Varrock and Misthalin. *King Vallance - the current, ill king of Falador and Asgarnia. *Sir Vey Lance - head of operations of the Temple Knights. *Johanhus Ulsbrecht - leader of H.A.M. *The Missionary - a devout Saradominist who is trying to convert the inhabitants of the Eastern Lands to following Saradomin. He built a church in Hyu-Ji, an island in the Skull archipelago in order to help him to do that. * Perien the Blue - the first Archmage of the new Wizards' Tower, and a member of the Blue Order. * Unaia the Blue - the last Master of the Blue order of the first Wizard's tower. * Saint Elspeth - a legendary woman from the God Wars who became a saint after sacrificing herself saving a village from The Ripper. Animals *Unicorns *Saradomin owls *Lions Gallery Saradomin concept art.jpg|Concept art of Saradomin. Saradomin (The Battle of Lumbridge).png|Saradomin firing a spell at his enemy, Zamorak. Saradomin artwork.png|Artwork of Saradomin's battle form for the Sixth Age. Arcanists Saradomin.png|Saradomin found in the FunOrb game Arcanists. Saradomin concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Saradomin's 6th age look. Trivia *In the FunOrb game Arcanists, statues of Saradomin can be found on the Sky Castle stage *During Death of Chivalry, when Sir Owen kneels before Saradomin and starts to praise him, Saradomin says "If there's one thing I can't stand it's when people grovel", which is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where God says the same thing to King Arthur. See also *History *Church of Saradomin *Book of Light References de:Saradomin no:Saradomin es:Saradomin nl:Saradomin fi:Saradomin lt:Saradomin Category:Saradominists Category:Battle of Lumbridge Category:Legendary characters Category:Participants in the God Wars